The Fury Continues
by Alexis White
Summary: ~Written b4 TF&TF came out...~ Alexis and Dominic have finally met up after being apart for so long...will something else break them apart?
1. Chapter One

"Damnit, Viper, keep going!" I snarled from the drivers seat as I steered around the track. I looked back and saw Angel and Underwood creeping up from behind. They were neck and neck tied for second, but we got no money for second.  
  
"White," Viper barked in his English accented voice, "Why must you win this race so bad?"  
  
"Viper, you little shit, keep going, and faster, or I'm going to turn your ass into a piece of spare scrap metal myself!" I commanded. With that, the car leapt forward and into turbo speed. In less than 20 seconds the car was over the finish line, beating Underwood, who came in second, Angel, who came in third, Penick, who came in fourth, Miller, who came in fifth, Estrada, who came in sixth, Morales, who came in seventh, and Karl Marx who came in eighth.  
  
The car finally came to a stop, as the other cars stopped behind. "Ha you little shit," I sneered at Viper. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Yes, but you never answered my question," he replied snottily.  
  
"Because they said I couldn't do it," I said as the lid of the car popped open and I jumped out. "Good race, Underwood," I said to him as he eyed me up and down slowly.  
  
"I got beat by a woman that wears a black leather jump suit?" he said grumpily.  
  
"Damn right, and get used to it because I don't plan on losing," I said as I walked away, leaving him watching me from behind. I could tell he was eyeing me up and down, from my black leather boots, past my black leather bellbottoms, past my black leather skin tight shirt, all the way up to my jet black hair.  
  
I walked back over to Viper, my hunter green PT Cruiser…modified a little bit. He had turbo boosters in the back, to lurch him forward during a race. He also had two shoots in the front where turbo bombs would fly out at an opponent, but they were banned due to cars and people being killed. "Hey Jerry, make sure he gets a good bath tonight, eh?" I said to Jerry, Viper's mechanic.  
  
"Sure thing, boss. Hey Viper, do you want a new shining?" Jerry asked Viper. I walked towards the bar, leaving Jerry with Viper to talk.  
  
I opened the door, and all the guys in the bar gawked at me as I walked in. I plopped down at one of the stools, "Vodka mixed with a little peppermint schnapps," I said to Brandon, the bar tender.  
  
"Coming right up, White. Good job on that race today," Brandon said as he handed me my drink.  
  
I took a sip. "Yeah I did good didn't I?" I said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Karl Marx, one of the guys I had beaten today, came and sat next to me. "What's a girl like you doing in a mans world?" he said narrowing his eyes at me.  
  
"If its a man's world…why are you here?" I said smiling angelically and everyone in the bar laughed and hooted.  
  
"Listen you little tramp," Marx snarled. I stood up.  
  
"Who do you think you are calling a tramp?!" I barked. "I don't see your little girlfriend, Shelli, anywhere!" Marx threw a punch at me, but I ducked and kicked him in the nuts. "This is obviously my world now, pal, I beat all your asses today!"  
  
Underwood, Angel, Estrada, Penick, Morales, Miller, and a group of Marx's minions crowded around me. Immediately Underwood and Morales punched a few minions out, as Marx and I kept fighting. Soon the whole bar was in a fight.  
  
Soon after Marx and all his buddies were down, me and the other guys high tailed it out of there. The only one that got busted up was me. "White, you sure got wailed in there," Underwood said as he laughed a bit.  
  
"I'm a girl…he's a guy. Of course he's going to hurt me a little," I said limping. I licked my lip, and then spit out some blood. "Shit, I'm not going to be able to race tomorrow…" I whispered.  
  
"Damn, bitch," Angel said growling. "Is that all you care about? Racing? You don't care that you totally fucked up Marx?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah I care that I fucked up Marx. That bitch won't be racing for the next week!" I said grinning. "Shit," I said my eyes growing wide. "I missed my meeting with Tran!" I yelled. They all looked at me.  
  
"It was a meeting," Miller said as if it was no deal. "Calm down."  
  
"No! It was one of those meetings that if you miss…you don't get something. I have no where to stay now! Viper's going to be pissed…" I said as I started to walk towards the car stables.  
  
"White," Underwood barked. I turned around to face him, my eyes looking straight at his. "My roommate was kicked out of the league, you can stay with me."  
  
"Thanks, Underwood," I exclaimed. "But I hope you don't think this is going to mean my throwing any races for you, because that'll. be the only way any of you will beat me," I said as I walked to Underwood's dorm. I knew where it was. 


	2. Chapter Two

I sat down on the steps and waited for him to hurry his ass up. "Gosh took you long enough!" I grumbled as I stood up. "You never told me the keypad number!"  
  
He laughed and did, what I thought, was a half smile. It's when they smile with their mouths, but his eyes didn't smile with it. "6095789," he said slowly as he punched in each of the numbers. The door swung open and he threw his leather jacket over the sofa to the right of the door.  
  
I grabbed my two suitcases and waltzed into the huge luxurious dorm. "Damn boy," I mumbled out as I looked around.  
  
He smiled and laughed, "Yeah, see before you came I was one of the big shits. Now I'm getting beat by that shit," he said pointing at me. He laughed and I smiled a little. "I have a question for you," he said walking over to me, and standing in front of me. "Why do you dress like a man?" He questioned.  
  
"It's easier to race in then a dress," I said as I unzipped my shirt and pants and threw them off. Underneath I had on a white shirt and khakis. "Plus I wanted you guys to think I was a guy."  
  
Underwood's eyes narrowed down at me, "Why would you want us to think you were a guy?" he asked me with his eyes still narrowed. He began to walk around the room. "You race better than us anyways. If you were a man we'd beat your ass. The only pussy stupid enough to hit a girl is Marx, and no one said that he was exactly male anyways. You're car is one fast little shit."  
  
"Who Viper? He's actually parts from my old car, Vin Diesel, and from my car after Diesel, which would be Vibe," I mumbled quietly as I sat down on the white couch.  
  
"Those are some cool names. Where'd you get the name Vibe?" Underwood said as he sat down on the black leather couch and turned to face me.  
  
"Well," I said as I slowly moved my gaze from the floor to his face, "I named him that because I got this really cool vibe that we were going to kick everyone's asses…and we did in our first race in the Semi-Taint league. We also kicked ass in the second and third race, but after the third race Erik Marx, Karl's brother, took an axe to him," with that said I clenched my fist.  
  
"I can see why you hated Marx from the beginning," he said grinning. "But we all hate him too. He's such a pussy!"  
  
I laughed. "Yeah, I noticed. Him and his brother both."  
  
"What about Van Diesel? Where'd you get that name?"  
  
"Well, I named him after," I whispered as my gaze lowered to the floor. "Just some guy."  
  
"Oh," he mumbled. "Well you never told me your name. Mine is Jacob," he said grinning.  
  
"Alexis," I replied uneasily.  
  
"Alexis White…" he mumbled as his eyes grew wide. "I know who you named your car after. Dominic's been looking for you. What's the story with you two?"  
  
I shot my head up and looked at him. "Where is he?"  
  
"What's the story with you two?" Jacob said kind of snottily.  
  
"We were in the Dome-League together…and then he left after two weeks because lets face it…that boy is an awesome racer. We had become best friends…he told me he loved me, but then left me like that. There's more to it, but where is he, Jacob, please tell me." I said as my eyes teared up.  
  
Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "I'll. take you to go see him. He told me something about trying to find an Alexis White…I guess that's you." 


	3. Chapter Three

We went to the car stables, and got into Jacob's car, Rush. "Rush, take us to Dom's place," Jacob commanded. The car immediately lurched forward. Minutes later we were in front of a huge dorm with a gate around it. "Dominic," Jacob said into the comport.  
  
"Yes?" said a very masculine deep voice.  
  
"Two words…Alexis White," the gates opened and Rush quickly drove us in. The doors of the car opened and I sprang out and ran up the steps, Jacob right behind me.  
  
I knocked on the door. A minute later a tall, shaven head man wearing a tight black muscle shirt and dark blue jeans opened the door. I began to cry and he just stood there. "Lexis…" he mumbled.  
  
"Nick," I cried. He threw his arms around me while I cried on his chest.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered into my ear. I pushed away a little and looked up at him, my eyes still filled with tears.  
  
"I missed you, too," I whispered. "Jay told me you've been trying to find me," I whispered as I turned around and stepped back. "Jacob, no hard feelings about our race earlier right?"  
  
"Alexis, you were the girl who beat all the guys today?" Dom said eyeing me.  
  
"Yes. Why?" I asked him as I turned to face him.  
  
"I knew I should have gone to see who had beaten my boys," Dominic said laughing.  
  
I grinned, "Who else named White could race like that?" I said to Nick, and then turned to Jacob again. Jacob stood watching me closely. "Thank you, Jacob." I mumbled and gave him a hug.  
  
"Your welcome…now Dominic, about Rush. Can you get him better turbo boosters?" Jacob said grinning.  
  
"Jacob, anything for you dude. You found Lex for me. I'm greatly in your debt. I'll. talk to Tran and get you my roommate and the new turbo boosters," Nick said bowing down slightly.  
  
"What happened to your roommate," I asked him quietly.  
  
"Well, I'm kicking him out. You will now live with me," Dominic said as he slid his strong arms around my waist. I looked up at him, which I had to practically turn around to look up at him considering he was three times my size, and smiled. Jacob laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, Underwood?" I barked at him.  
  
"It's just that he's like three times your size. One of his arms are bigger than what four of yours would be," Jacob said chuckling a bit.  
  
I grinned, and took that as a challenge to see who could get at the other. "And I bet he's three times bigger than you, too," I said as I looked down at Dominic's pants and winked. Dominic laughed deeply and bent down and kissed me passionately.  
  
"Uh huh, whatever," Jacob said, but he was smiling. "I'm going to go now, and Alexis…"  
  
"Yeah Jacob?" I said as I pulled away from Nick.  
  
"Watch out for Marx," Jacob said as he hopped into Rush, and drove away.  
  
"What about Marx?" Dominic growled. I pulled him in the door and pushed him on the couch. "Is that how you got that cut on your lip?"  
  
"Does it matter?" I asked him sweetly.  
  
"YES!" He screamed.  
  
"Yes, it is from Marx, but you should see what I did to him. All those moves…well…fighting moves, you taught me…WORKED!" I said smiling…but I lowered my head down because I knew he was mad.  
  
"I'm glad…but," Dominic said as he stood up from the couch and walked into the middle of the room. "Marx, your ass…out here NOW!" he screamed infuriated. I looked at Dominic surprised…  
  
Two seconds later Karl Marx hobbled out. "Yes Dominic, sir?" Marx said. His words stuttered a bit when he saw me.  
  
"Did you, by any chance, lay a hand on this woman?" Dominic said as he stepped closer to Marx.  
  
"Uh yes, sir, I'm sorry. I didn't know you knew her," Marx stumbled on each word. Nick was now face to face with him, in Marx face.  
  
"Marx, apologize," Dominic said growling. He was looking down at him because he was at least 6 inches taller than him.  
  
"What? Why should I apologize to her? Look at what she did to me!" Marx yelled as he stepped back a few steps. Dominic just stood there for what seemed like eternity, and then he turned to me and kissed my cheek gently.  
  
"Step outside for a moment please, Ally," Nick told me. I nodded my head and went outside. All I heard was crashes and Marx yelling in pain. "Alexis, come inside now."  
  
I walked inside slowly and saw that Karl's face was all bloody and battered. I smiled. "Aww Nick," I sighed as I walked over and stood infront of Dominic. He slid his arms around my waist from behind, bent down, and kissed my neck. "Marx, why is it that both you and your brother, Eric, have a problem with me?" I said as I rubbed Nick's arms as he held me close to him. "Is it because I kicked both of your asses in races? Is it because I'm not a slut like Eric's girlfriend and yours?"  
  
"She's not a slut," Marx moaned.  
  
"Sure, sure," I said smiling. "We believe that."  
  
"Apologize," Dominic said in a tone so forceful that no one would defy him. He was a scary man…to some people.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms White, ma'am," Marx grumbled and moaned as if it hurt him.  
  
"You should be bitch. Don't ever mess with her again. Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you…I'm kicking you out. I don't think you'd like the noise from me and Alexis every night.. all night," Nick said as he kissed my neck again and then stopped. He walked over to Marx and grabbed him by the back of the neck with one hand, carried him over to the door, and tossed him out.  
  
"Thanks baby," I said grinning. He walked over to me, and held me close to his body. "Don't ever let me go," I whispered as I laid my head on his chest.  
  
"Never again," he whispered as he brought me over to the couch and sat me down on his lap. "Now, what did I miss?" 


	4. Chapter Four

"Well," I began, "I was in the Dome-League for another three months after you left, but I don't know why they kept me. I kind of went down hill after you left, but I won the race three races before I was to leave to go to the Semi-Taint League again and a representative from the Brine League was there and saw me, so I went a step higher to there. I won 24 consecutive races in there, and finally the Regal League saw me and wanted me. Here I am baby," I said smiling.  
  
Dominic sat there listening to me talk intently. I continued, "I got picked up by Tran, but missed the meeting I had with them because of my fight with Marx, so I was going to stay with Underwood because his roommate got kicked out of the league. We were talking about my cars…I named one Van Diesel… and he picked up from my saying I named it after a guy that I named him after you, and he said you had been looking for me and he brought me here."  
  
"I have a question for you…" he said and lowered his head.  
  
"Yeah baby? You can ask me anything…you know that," I said as I watched him bring his head up and look me in the eyes.  
  
"During that whole time…did you ever forget me? Did you date anyone? Sleep with anyone? Anyone hurt you? Just answer those questions for me…" he said quietly and I almost couldn't hear him.  
  
"Never once did I forget about you. I loved you too much to forget about you, sleep with anyone, or date anyone…but there was this one guy," I whispered.  
  
"Who was he and what happened?" he said as he pulled me closer to his chest.  
  
"Eric Marx…he beat me because I wouldn't date him," I said quietly. I lifted up the back of my shirt, so that Dom could see the scar across my back from Eric. Dominic calmly got up from the couch, kissed me, and walked outside. I heard his car Diesel Fuel's door open, and second later… slam shut. Then I heard the car zoom off.  
  
I scrambled to the telephone and dialed 863-3796. "Hello?" Underwood's voice said from the other line.  
  
"Jacob, it's me," I said crying.  
  
"What's wrong? Where's big bad Dominic Diesel now?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"He went to go kill Eric Marx," I said hysterically.  
  
"To kill him? What? How do you know!?" he barked  
  
"Because he beat me, and the guy before that beat me…almost died." I said as I kept crying  
  
"Shit. So that's you two's story?"  
  
"Yeah, Underwood, I don't know what to do." I confessed  
  
"Calm down," he sighed.  
  
"I can't calm down! He's going to try and kill him because Eric beat me for not dating him!" I screamed into the phone.  
  
"Well why didn't you date him?" he asked. "Especially if you knew that he would hurt you?"  
  
"Because I've loved Dominic all this time, and I had my heart set on finding him…if I had told Dom that I dated someone else…he would have left me for sure," I said as I cried harder.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't ask you out then," he said and then laughed, but he wasn't joking.  
  
"Oh god, don't say that. Just help me catch Dominic before he does something he'll regret!" I yelled.  
  
"He won't regret it," he mumbled.  
  
"I know, that's what I'm afraid of. You and Rush meet me outside of the car stables in 3 minutes!" I said as I hung up the phone and ran outside and to the car stables.  
  
I jumped into Viper, and Rush and Viper raced down the street. Twenty minutes later we caught up with Dom and Diesel. He was doing the speed limit so he didn't get arrested, yet, but Jacob and I were doing well over 175 MPH. I made Dominic pull over, and Jacob, Dom, and I all stopped at the side of the road.  
  
"What do you want Underwood. This is not your business!" Dominic barked at him.  
  
"Hey, she called me," Jacob said backing away a little.  
  
"Dominic, Underwood, shut up. Dom what the fuck are you doing?" I said as I stepped closer to Dominic.  
  
"He hurt you! That bastard fucking hurt you, he's going to know what its like to be hurt now!" Dominic screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"No," I whispered quietly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dominic said as he looked at me quite surprised.  
  
"I said NO," I said as I looked up at him defiantly. "The whole time I've known you…I've known you had a temper, and I…"  
  
"I would never hit you. Never," he said angrily.  
  
"Let me finish!" I growled. "I know you wouldn't hit me…but I didn't want you angry with me because I love you too much. I don't want you to do anything near as bad as you did to Bradley to Eric because I don't want you in jail for murder charges."  
  
"Did I go to jail last time?" He said grumpily, while Underwood just stood there and listened.  
  
"No because Brad agreed to not press charges because he was afraid of you! You know Karl Marx is out to get you for kicking him out…so why would he let you kill his brother?" I said as I grabbed both of his hands and held them.  
  
He yanked his hands away from mine, "I'm going to make him pay for what he did! I'm only looking out for you. You're my baby, girl, I can't let anyone hurt you."  
  
"But can't you fucking see that I'm looking out for you? I just fucking got back with you…hell I just fucking SAW you again for the first time in, oh I don't know 9 months 14 days and 3 hours…but who's counting?" I said as I began to cry.  
  
"But you are here with me now…" he said as grabbed me around the waste and picked me up.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, and cried upon his shoulder, "But if you do this…you could be ripped away from me by going to jail," I whispered.  
  
"Fine…" he said, "you win!" He kissed my cheek gently, then the corner of my mouth, and then he kissed my lips sweetly.  
  
"Y'all mind if I leave now?" Jacob said with a sigh.  
  
"No," I said as Dominic grabbed my hand and we walked towards his car. "You can go. Thanks…again!" I said smiling.  
  
"No problem," he said as he hopped into Rush and left.  
  
"Now Viper, follow Diesel Fuel back. Okay?" I said at my car.  
  
"Yes, Alexis," he said as I hopped into Dom's car. He followed us back to Dominic's place and parked next to Diesel.  
  
Dominic and I got out of the car, and headed up the steps. "Alexis," Viper revved.  
  
"Yes Viper?" I said as I turned around.  
  
"Is this the man that part of me was named after?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, this is Dominic Vin Diesel," I said as I patted Dom's shoulder.  
  
Dominic and I walked into the house. I sat on the couch, and he sat next to me. I put my head in his lap and laid on my back and looked up at him. "So, did you?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"Did I what?" He asked me as his eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
"Date anyone? Forget about me? You know…all those questions you asked me!" I said as he sat me up to look him in the eyes better.  
  
"Never. I haven't had a race in three months because I've been trying to find you. Finding you has been more important to me then racing, but I couldn't find you because you had to go and change leagues every month! I never dated anyone…I never forgot about you," he said as his beautiful eyes locked on mine.  
  
"Good. What would you have done if I did date someone though?" I asked him as I laid back down.  
  
He stroked my chin and cheek with his knuckle and smiled a bit. "I would have left you right away..." his smile left his face as he said that.  
  
"And why would you have left me?" I asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Because, babe. Before I left…we never really broke up. So you would have cheated on me. If there's some things I hate…they are cheaters and beaters," he said as he put his hand on my cheek.  
  
"That's true…I missed you so much," I whispered.  
  
"You'll never have to miss me again," he said grinning. I got up and walked into his bedroom, he got up and followed me. "Tired?"  
  
"Yes," I said as I slipped off my shirt, pants, shoes, and socks. I climbed into the bed and snuggled up in the covers and watched him. He slipped off his clothes, and got into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me as I drifted off to sleep…happy I had found my love. 


End file.
